Bidding On My Love
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is content with the life he has, but that all changes when his boss asks him to attend an auction at a rather famous hotel. Some how, Ichigo has found himself taking part in a black market auction, and even worse, he's one of the items on sale! Contains nonconsensual sex and slavery. Please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable. And Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.
1. Night At The Auction

(A/N: My first try at a Yaoi story! Yay! Now I just hope it doesn't suck. xD And I got this idea from the Otome Game, Bidding Love, and if you know Kozuki Kairi, Ulquiorra is similar to him in a way personality wise. :P)

* * *

Twenty six year old Ichigo Kurosaki sighed while sitting at his desk, stretching after reading over the documents piled in front of him.

He was an editor at a well known publishing company, and while he loved his job, it did make his eyes hurt when staring at numerous words for countless hours and trying to find the corrections that needed to be made.

"Hey, Ichigo. Mr. Urahara said something about seeing you in his office. He claims its important," Renji said, approaching the desk where the orange haired male sat with an off expression.

Ichigo rose a brow, wondering what was with his friend and fellow co-worker's look, but decided not to question it, and headed for Kisuke Urahara's office; holding himself back from rolling his eyes when seeing the man fanning himself as usual. Couldn't the guy just turn up the AC or something?

"Ah, Kurosaki! Come have a seat! There's something I need you to do for me," Kisuke chirped with a smile that always left Ichigo feeling uneasy since it was obvious the blond haired male was plotting something that was never good.

Ichigo reluctantly sat down, his chocolate brown eyes falling to pieces of jewelry that rested on a fancy black suit on Mr. Urahara's mahogany desk. And it looked like incredibly expensive jewelry that you wouldn't be able to pick up just anywhere.

A solid 10k gold ring with diamonds encrusted into the middle, and a sterling silver cross with a black and green stone embedded in its center, that made Ichigo's lips slightly part.

"I see you noticed the finery. And its good that you like it, since you'll be wearing it to an auction you'll be attending tonight," Kisuke explained with a grin while folding his fan shut, his eyes seeming to gleam mysteriously.

"Wait? What?" Ichigo muttered, just staring at the male with an incomprehensible expression.

"Its for the good of the company, you see. All you need to do is take this ticket and envelope to the receptionist, and she'll explain the rest to you. The hotel where you need to go is written on it," Kisuke said cheerfully while digging in his front pocket and pulling out a ticket to hand to him while he pulled the envelope out from a drawer on his desk, and slid it toward Ichigo. "And make sure you're there before 9pm."

Ichigo just stared at the little white ticket that read, 'Los Noches Parador' on it; never having been there since you literally had to be swimming in money just to book a room.

"Can I at least ask one question?" Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his locks when Urahara nodded. "Why me?"

At this, Kisuke burst out laughing and caused Ichigo to slightly twitch in annoyance. He really didn't see what was so damn amusing about his question.

"I thought that would be obvious. Because you're one of my best editors here!" Kisuke said while still letting out small chuckles; literally yanking an irritated Ichigo out of the chair and ushering him toward the door. "Now, why don't you take the rest of the day off so you'll be rested up for your big night."

* * *

At 8:45pm, Ichigo scowled as he stared at the large hotel before down at the ticket and envelope he had clutched tightly in his hand.

In all honesty, he really didn't want to be here, but since this was for his bosses company, it seemed he didn't have any choice in the matter, and he finally started to make his way inside since he had probably stalled long enough.

The hotel was indeed gorgeous just like Ichigo imagined it would be, and he couldn't help but stare with an open mouth from the lush tan couches, to the dim lighting that gave the room a rather romantic atmosphere, from the beautiful paintings and plants that filled the lobby. Even the red and gold carpet he could tell despite his black shoes, was plusher that anything he had ever stepped on before.

"Ooh! So you must be the guest we were expecting~" Rangiku Matsumoto, or at least that's what the name tag on her rather large breasts, said excitedly when he walked up. "I was starting to think you weren't coming!"

"Uh, I was supposed to give this to you…." Ichigo murmured out unsurely as he held out the ticket and sealed envelope for Rangiku to take; cheeks slightly pink since the blond haired woman looked like she was about to bust out of her white top at any moment.

The receptionist smiled down at the ticket, her blue eyes scanning over the contents in the packet before standing up.

"Seems like everything's in order. Just wait here a moment for me handsome and I'll be right back~" Rangiku purred with a flirtatious smile and wink before strutting off.

Ichigo just shook his head, feeling awkward since he could feel eyes literally burning into his form, and he kept his attention on his shoes since maybe the people here could sense that he didn't belong amongst them.

Thankfully, Rangiku soon came back accompanied with two men dressed all in black with silver and gold mardi gra masks on their faces, to conceal their identities. That was a little…unsettling.

"These two men will take you to the bidding room where the auction is being held," Rangiku said with a faint smile while she nodded at the men who approached Ichigo.

"Please, follow us," a man with black hair that reached his shoulders with four white clips placed in it, said in a tone that clearly meant not to argue.

By now, Ichigo was beginning to think maybe he should have followed his instincts and never come to this place. Urahara had mentioned something about an auction, but he had never said exactly what Ichigo was supposed to be bidding on.

"This is the seat where your supposed to sit, and make sure you wear your mask," the other man with short blond hair and a piano wide grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's, explained as he handed a mask similar to his own to Ichigo, but was red and black instead, along with a little slip of paper.

Ichigo frowned and entered the door he was instructed to, blinking as the room was incredibly large, and looked like something you'd see at the theater. There was even a stage and chairs sat up in front of it.

_This just keeps getting more strange by the minute _Ichigo realized, noticing the other people were wearing masks too as he took his seat that read number five like on the piece of paper.

For some reason, Ichigo could feel his heart beat growing faster, and when the lights suddenly went out, this didn't do anything to ease his already shaky nerves.

But the stage was suddenly being illuminated by bright multi-colored lights, and a silver haired man with a very thin form that reminded Ichigo of a skeleton, his eyes strangely closed, appeared with a large smile on his face.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman!" the mc, Gin, said in a loud and bright voice. "And welcome to our little auction! I'm sure you'll find something here to suit your desires and…appetites, so do enjoy yourselves!"

Ichigo's eyes lifted, wondering what the guy had meant by 'appetites' as he chose not to clap when the rest of the audience broke out into applause.

_And of course_,_ my idiot of a boss forget to mention what I'm supposed to be bidding for _Ichigo thought while shaking his head; noticing that the mc seemed to be staring directly at him, and he felt a shiver run down his spine when Gin grinned at him, just barely opening his eyes to reveal a piercing blue.

Items were soon being brought out, priceless works of art, artifacts that looked like they belonged in a museum instead of a place like this, and other grand items that the people here were spending money on that Ichigo knew he'd never see in his lifetime.

Just when Ichigo was beginning to think he should just leave since he had no idea what he was even supposed to be doing, his eyes widened when seeing a woman walk out onto the stage next to Gin, in rather revealing attire.

"Now, don't let this beauty fool you by her petite size. She's incredibly feisty and even has a talent for drawing if your into that sort of thing," Gin chuckled, winking down at the short raven haired woman with incredibly large blue eyes with a hint of purple in them. "And if she could, she'd probably kill me right now~"

This caused the bidders to laugh while Ichigo could only gawk in open mouth horror. The people here were actually…buying people?! And as he listened to various men and women shout out bids in the millions, Ichigo realized he had some how found himself taking part in a black market auction!

Ichigo scowled once the young girl was sold for 70 million yen, grinding his teeth in anger since more women, and even men, were brought out onto stage and sold like common items. It made him sick to his stomach, and as soon as he snuck away, he was going to report all of these bastards!

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo yelled out angrily as the same two men from before, had suddenly grabbed him out of his seat and began to drag his struggling form up onto stage.

"And now for our last item of the night! I believe you'll all really enjoy this little piece," Gin smirked as he used his microphone to lift up a glaring Ichigo's chin before ripping off his mask. "Ichigo Kurosaki! Mr. Kurosaki is wearing famous jewelry created by one Isshin Kurosaki which I'm sure you have all heard of."

Ichigo scowled hearing the name of his eccentric, yet famous father, wondering how he didn't recognize some of the pieces being a part of his collection? And from the murmurs erupting in the crowd, it seemed these big-wigs were fans of Isshin's work.

Well, at least this meant the jewelry was on sale, and not him like he was beginning to believe.

"And I'm sure you don't need me to tell ya, but this young man is the son of Isshin Kurosaki! As you can probably tell from his form, he's very athletic and is skilled when it comes to using a sword. A real live samurai this one~ And just imagine, you can use him as a body guard or just for pleasure. The perfect package, wouldn't you all agree~?" Gin proclaimed with a large grin when seeing the evil look Ichigo was sending his way.

So much for not being an item up for sale….

Large amounts of numbers were soon being called out, and Ichigo did his best to try and break away from his two holders, but they were stronger than they looked.

"…600 million yen," an impassive voice spoke out, causing the previous voices to die down.

"Not an amount I would have paid, but sold for 600 million yen!" Gin said with a snicker, motioning with his head for Byakuya and Shinji to leave as they started to drag Ichigo off with them.

"You bastards are going to regret this!" Ichigo growled out while struggling like crazy to break out of their grips.

"Be still. There's no point in causing a scene since you should have been aware," Byakuya said coolly, causing Ichigo to grit his teeth since this guy was talking like he should have known this was going to happen.

"Besides, your about to have some fun, so enjoy yourself!" Shinji laughed out, pushing Ichigo into a penthouse suite; closing the door shut and locking it from the outside with a key.

"Let me out of here, dammit!" Ichigo yelled, banging on the expensive looking white door and even trying to kick it down, but to no prevail.

He frowned, ignoring the exquisite looking furnishings around him, and headed for the window; a heavy sigh leaving his lips once sticking his head out into the cool night air since there was no way down from this height.

Unfortunately, he was stuck….

Ichigo slouched down in a pure white arm chair, pondering over the best method of how to take down the person that would soon be coming through that door; perking up when soon hearing a distinctive click.

The man that had walked into the room was hiding his face with a green mask, but Ichigo could tell just from his aura, this was a powerful guy that most would feel intimidated by.

"Sorry about this, but its your on fault for buying me in that damn auction in the first place!" Ichigo said with narrowed eyes, rushing forward and pulling back his arm to slug the so far quiet male right in the face.

What he hadn't expected was for the unknown man to grab his fist with surprising strength while his other hand removed the mask, revealing emerald green eyes and incredibly pale skin.

"Wait…I know you! Your that famous actor, Ulquiorra Cifer!" Ichigo murmured out with wide eyes.

The guy was pretty much all over the TV screens and magazines, despite Ichigo never really understanding what all the hype was about him. Sure Ulquiorra was good looking in a dark way, but his eyes seemed so cold and emotionless, like there was no life in them. Guess girls really went for that dark and brooding type since those were the normal roles he had in films, and displayed out in public too.

"Ahh!" Ichigo cried out, wincing since Ulquiorra had literally flung him across the room like he weighed nothing where he landed directly on the fluffy king sized bed.

And before Ichigo could even try to sit up, his cheeks flushed with color since Ulquiorra was on top of him in an instant; his body keeping Ichigo's pinned where he couldn't move.

Up this close and personal, Ichigo would admit the man was better looking than he gave him credit. His face was flawless, like porcelain, while the green tattoo's that ran underneath both eyes, reminded Ichigo of tear drops that seemed to make the man stand out from others; giving him an almost otherworldly presence.

But now wasn't the time to be spacing out, and the young orange haired male gave Ulquiorra his fiercest stare.

"Get off of me!"

"Be quiet and do not fight me," Ulquiorra said coldly, his fingers that were coated with black polish, running down Ichigo's cheek and stroking at his throat and adam's apple before they landed on the necklace.

Even though Ulquiorra hadn't put pressure on his throat, Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe, and he only let out a breath of air when Ulquiorra had lifted him up some to remove the necklace.

"Tell me how you acquired these accessories," Ulquiorra demanded after removing the ring and placing both it and the necklace into a plastic bag and then his black coats pocket.

Ichigo could only stare, his body growing warmer by the minute since Ulquiorra's hands were touching his covered form everywhere, and he gasped since a pale hand had slipped inside his pants.

"J-just where the hell do you think your putting that hand of yours?!" Ichigo cried out angrily, but he was beginning to find it difficult to even think.

Ulquiorra's melancholy expression didn't change as he lightly squeezed at Ichigo's manhood through his boxers, causing the male to let out a hiss of pleasure that he wanted to deny he was experiencing.

"Odd. You knew my name, yet your still fighting against me," Ulquiorra murmured, removing his hand from the inside of Ichigo's pants to grab at his chin where the male couldn't turn his gaze off him. "Most would be ecstatic to have sex with a celebrity. Woman or man."

Ichigo just grimaced and tried to squirm out of Ulquiorra's sharp hold.

"Trust me man, I couldn't give a damn about who you are!" Ichigo snarled out.

These words caused Ulquiorra to blink before a very small smirk began to curve up his lips that gave Ichigo the expression that he was now looking into the face of a demon.

"You're rather interesting, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not like most of the trash I'm used to dealing with," Ulquiorra said in a whisper as he leaned down near Ichigo's ear, licking it before biting at the earlobe and earning a cry from his victim.

"Still," Ulquiorra trailed off, a hand casually wrapping around Ichigo's throat where he ignored the pain filling those handsome brown eyes. "Your father may have crafted this jewelry, but they do not belong to you. And I do not tolerate thieves, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I never stole anything!" Ichigo wheezed out, trying to pry the hand that was squeezing his throat off.

"Agreed. You appear too unintelligent to pull off a robbery on your own," Ulquiorra scoffed which initiated a glare from Ichigo. "So then, who is you accomplice?"

_Dammit_, _Kisuke_! _Just what the hell have you gotten me into_?

Just when Ichigo thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, he breathed in a lung of air when Ulquiorra finally took his firm hold off of him.

Though maybe passing out would have been better since Ulquiorra had roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him so close, Ichigo swore their mouths were about to touch, and he could feel his heart starting to beat fast despite being accused of a crime he hadn't committed.

"It seems I'm going to have to get physical with you if you will not talk," Ulquiorra said impassively; easily ripping off the black tux Ichigo wore and displaying his white dress shirt.

What could have been considered a smile crossed Ulquiorra's lips as a cold hand snaked into Ichigo's shirt; finding a perk nipple as his fingers began to tease it.

"You are quite sensitive, aren't you?" Ulquiorra mused as just simple touches were causing Ichigo to squirm and let out small pants, and he was now having to hold onto the males back just so he wouldn't fall backwards.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not-Gah!" Ichigo yelped when Ulquiorra had suddenly twisted his nipple as it had hurt and felt good at the same time. "O-okay! I'll tell you what you want to hear!"

Ulquiorra just nodded and pulled away from the peach skinned male, giving him a look to hurry up and say what he needed to.

"…My boss told me that there was supposed to be an auction here, and he wanted me to wear this suit and jewelry when I attended. I had no idea this jewelry was stolen…." Ichigo mumbled while rubbing at his slightly sore chest.

"And you expect me to believe these lies?" Ulquiorra said in a low tone while a thick black brow lifted.

"Why would I lie? I'm telling you the truth!" Ichigo exclaimed, wincing as he was roughly pushed back onto the bed and his crotch was grabbed at.

_Dammit_! _Why do I feel like I'm about to cry_? Ichigo wondered, feeling a burning sensation growing in his throat while shutting his eyes tight. _Is it because I feel helpless for once in my life_, _or because he won't believe me_?

"Are you going to cry? A criminal doesn't deserve any sympathy," Ulquiorra said, his expression remaining cold.

"I told you…I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" Ichigo said, his voice sounding a bit cracked when he screamed out the last part.

Ulquiorra just stared down at Ichigo, letting out a small sigh as he moved to the edge of the bed and rubbed the flesh between his eyes. "Than show me your company ID. I'll determine for myself whether you're a criminal or not."

Slowly, Ichigo sat up on his knees and dug in his pants pocket for his wallet, pulling out his ID card and wearily handing it over to Ulquiorra.

Green eyes studied the card for a moment before a hand was reaching into his own pants pocket, and Ulquiorra was pulling out a cell phone, walking away from the bed while fingers quickly dialed a number.

"Yes, I need you to look into that man for me. Find any information about the company, Urahara Shoten, and him. And don't keep me waiting," Ulquiorra said in an impatient voice.

The two remained in silence for ten minutes before Ulquiorra's ring tone went off, and Ichigo waited with bated breath since from the darker look consuming the man's face, what he had been told, wasn't good.

"It seems your company does indeed exist, Ichigo Kurosaki. However, there are no signs that you have ever worked there," Ulquiorra muttered.

"What….?" was the only thing Ichigo could think to muster out, grabbing hold of his head since he suddenly began to feel dizzy and ill. He had been with Urahara Shoten for three years! How could information like that just vanish?

This seriously couldn't be happening to him. It was just one big, incredibly cruel, joke Kisuke was playing on him. And any second now, his crazy boss would be coming through that door, saying 'gotcha~', with a big grin. Right….?


	2. Modeling Is A Pain

In a state of shock, Ichigo didn't notice Ulquiorra approaching him until he felt a pressure on his chest, and his form was being pushed back down on the overly large bed.

"It seems I'll have to hurt you until you confess," Ulquiorra whispered, trailing a finger gently down Ichigo's cheek, yet his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Damn you…." Ichigo muttered, his body feeling completely drained of energy where he knew he'd be unable to defend himself against this man and whatever it was he planned on doing to him.

"Perhaps you aren't the actual thief, but if I were to hand you over to the police this very second, you would certainly go to jail," the actor threatened. "And for seven years, no doubt. You had the stolen goods, and your ID was a fake. It's more than enough evidence for them."

Ichigo flinched since a slow smirk was curving up Ulquiorra's lips while the pressure holding him down increased.

"Allow me to tell you something interesting. Not only did I claim the jewelry in the auction, but you as well, Mr. Kurosaki. Agree to do whatever I require, just as the auction contract says, and I won't give you to the police."

It took a moment for Ichigo to process what he had just been told; his mouth slowly parting open. "Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me. So, do we have a deal? Will you follow the contract?"

Ichigo scowled since this guy actually assumed he'd become a slave just like that?! "You can go to hell as far as I'm concerned!"

At these words, Ulquiorra's wide eyes narrowed into slits, his nails actually digging through the white dress shirt, but Ichigo held back from wincing despite the slight pain he felt.

"I'd choose my words more carefully if I were in your position. That jewelry costs 500 million yen and you will certainly be sentenced," Ulquiorra said in a low tone. "Your already mine. I paid 600 million yen for both you and the jewelry."

"Maybe so, but I didn't sign any contract…." Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps you didn't mean to, but the opinion of an item, has no voice in the matter," Ulquiorra said while Ichigo glowered from being referred to as a worldly possession. "You are mine. I was merely being generous in giving you a chance to choose. That means: shut up, obey me for a year, or you will spend several years in jail."

It was true that he had gotten into some trouble in his teenage years, but Ichigo never thought of himself as the type to wind up in prison, so the very idea left his body feeling cold.

_The thought of doing whatever this bastard wants_, _makes me feel sick at my stomach_. _But_…_it is only for a year_….

"What are you thinking?" Ulquiorra questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side as the gesture was kind of…cute. Well, Ichigo would have found it to be if he wasn't super pissed at the guy.

"…That I'll obey you…." Ichigo grumbled, clearly looking unhappy about the decision.

Ulquiorra made no sign that he was pleased, but he did relieve some of the pressure off of Ichigo, much to the sunset haired male's relief.

"I want you to say my name,"

"Eh?"

"Call me by my name. Say, 'I will obey you, Master Ulquiorra'."

This guy was seriously pushing it!

"Is there a problem? If you can't say it-"

"Alright, alright! I'll serve you, Master Ulquiorra!" Ichigo interrupted with an annoyed look, yet his cheeks were a little pink.

Ulquiorra let out a chuckle hearing the obvious anger, and he placed a very light kiss upon Ichigo's lips for his reward; finding it amusing that Ichigo's eyes were shut tight while his face was scrunched up, no doubt from fear when he had leaned into him.

Brown eyes opened in surprise, and Ichigo felt a heat course through his veins since Ulquiorra was gazing down at him intensely, that was, until the males lips were touching Ichigo's neck; his mouth moving in ways that caused Ichigo to squirm beneath him.

"K-knock it off!" Ichigo cried out, his protest coming out more feeble than he would have liked it to.

"Remain still. If you injure me, even 600 million yen won't be enough to pay for it," Ulquiorra warned, his words automatically stopping Ichigo from any movement.

_Almost forgot he was a celebrity_…_Kisuke, why the hell would you do this to me_ Ichigo wondered, his arms that rested limply at his sides, balling into tight fists.

Since his 'item' was being obedient, Ulquiorra decided to continue treating him as he undid one button at a time; placing small kisses on bare skin once it was exposed and admittedly enjoying the way Ichigo quivered beneath him.

_Not bad _Ulquiorra admired. Despite Ichigo's lean form, he was more muscular that Ulquiorra pictured he would be, and the raven haired male let his finger tips trace Ichigo's firm abs.

"Stop it…." Ichigo whispered out shakily when feeling both his pants and boxers pulled off his form. He didn't look it, but Ichigo always became bashful whenever someone witnessed him naked for the first time.

Ulquiorra only took hold of the man's tool, and gave a small smile seeing a bit of pre-cum seeping out of the slit. Looks like Ichigo was enjoying this more than he was letting on.

"Are you certain you want me to stop?" Ulquiorra asked, slowly moving his hand up and down Ichigo's foreskin while his thumb would often tease the tip.

But it appeared Ichigo was unable to respond, a moan leaving his lips while his back arched up since Ulquiorra had started to move his hand faster.

Sweat glistened on Ichigo's flushed face, making him come across even more attractive in Ulquiorra's normally hard to please eyes. Yes. Ulquiorra believed he'd enjoy keeping this one around for his own entertainment.

_Not long now _Ulquiorra realized feeling Ichigo's erect penis growing harder in his hold while the veins looked like they were about ready to burst. And to add to his pleasure, Ulquiorra stroked at Ichigo's ball sack, causing the orange haired male to let out a loud cry.

_Why does it have to feel so good…._? _Shit_! _I think I'm about to_….

"AHHHH!" Ichigo shouted, the whole hall probably hearing him while he released right into Ulquiorra's hand; some of the semen squirting onto the actor's tuxedo jacket as well.

"You owe me a new jacket," Ulquiorra muttered, raising a brow since Ichigo didn't make a curt response like he had expected him to. Instead, Ichigo's eyes were closed while his chest heaved up and down. The man had actually passed out.

"Pathetic…." Ulquiorra snorted, shaking his head and deciding he might as well turn in for the night himself.

* * *

Ichigo groaned, eyes slowly fluttering open to a much too bright room. He was pretty sure his apartment had never been this vividly lit before or this swanky….

And then, reality hit him like a kendo sword painfully being whacked over his head, and he shot up out of bed; forgetting that he was completely naked underneath the bed sheets.

Right now, he was in the hotel room of his apparent owner, Ulquiorra Cifer, but the man was nowhere to be seen. This caused Ichigo's eyes to light up with hope since maybe he could get out of this mess after all!

He made a run for the door, hand reaching out to take the golden door knob, only to freeze since someone was turning it from the other side.

Expecting it to be Ulquiorra, Ichigo was surprised to see a fair skinned male with shoulder length black hair that reached his shoulders, and sharp brown eyes that were staring him down.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" the man asked while folding his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing. "You were sold in the black market auction yesterday."

"I was leaving until you showed up. Wait…You know about the auction?!" Ichigo gasped with wide eyes. Did that mean this guy was a part of it too?!

Ichigo started to back away since the man was moving closer to him, and he wasn't positive if he was going to try anything or not.

"Oh? So your just going to walk out of my hotel looking like that?"

Ichigo had no idea what the guy was going on about, that was until he looked down at his form; screaming when realizing he was in his birthday suit, and quickly dove underneath the bed sheets.

"Guess that's how you seduced him, huh?" the man snickered out while a grin erupted onto his features, but his eyes seemed more cruel than playful.

"I didn't seduce anyone!" Ichigo growled out while clinging onto the sheets; turning when hearing the bathroom door open as Ulquiorra stepped out with a towel running through his damp hair.

"Mind telling me why your screaming so early in the morning?" Ulquiorra demanded, despite the clock reading a little after 9am. His eyes turned to the apparent owner of the hotel as he gave him an impassive look. "And why are _you_ in my room?"

"Tch! You forget that this is _my _hotel. So tell me, what's _he_ still doing here? I thought you were sure he had the goods?"

"I was, and he did. But Ichigo is under contract, and will remain with me for the time being unless I decide otherwise. Is that a problem, Kugo?"

Kugo Ginjo let out a small growl, straightening out the sleek black jacket he wore before turning on his heels to leave. "Just don't forget to tell me the details later. And do me a favor, you and the kid put some clothes on."

Hearing himself being referred to as a kid made Ichigo twitch, but he wondered why Ginjo had told Ulquiorra to get dressed as well? He hadn't gotten a good look at him, but Ulquiorra was only in a dark green pair of boxers; this causing an embarrassed Ichigo to scream yet again and dive underneath the sheets so he couldn't see.

"Would you stop screaming,"

"N-no! Not until you put on some clothes!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, but it was entertaining in a way to see just how timid Ichigo could actually be. He even almost laughed when he yanked the sheets off of 'the child' and Ichigo covered his face with his hands.

"There's no need for this nonsense. Remove your fingers and look at me," Ulquiorra murmured into Ichigo's ear while one of his hands rested on his arm.

It was odd, but Ulquiorra sounded much more…kind than he had last night. He was almost talking to Ichigo like they were an actual couple or something.

Still, that didn't mean Ichigo was going to do as he commanded, and was relieved when Ulquiorra's cell went off since the man's focus would be on that now instead of him.

But Ulquiorra barely talked to the person on the other line; soon closing his phone and tossing it onto the bed next to Ichigo.

"We're leaving, Ichigo,"

Ichigo peeked through his fingers; tempted to cover his eyes again when his gaze met Ulquiorra's pale bare chest, but he managed to peer up into green orbs. "Where are we going?"

Turning his back on Ichigo, Ulquiorra grabbed some clothes from his suitcase to wear. "To a photo shoot unfortunately."

* * *

Ichigo squirmed around once reaching the photography studio since Ulquiorra had made him wear a dark striped blue suit he had a maid bring up to him, and it wasn't all that comfortable.

And it was unfair too since Ulquiorra was wearing a leather jacket with a plain red shirt underneath, black pants with golden chains that hung from the pockets, and shiny black shoes. He even had a green and black fedora hat on his head while the jewelry he had reclaimed last night, was around his neck and index finger.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Ichigo asked lazily, not really feeling like talking to him on the drive over as the two of them had just sat in silence.

"Its to promote my new jewelry catalog. The pictures will be placed in magazines, shops, and other popular spots, so I'm needed to make sure everything proceeds correctly." Ulquiorra answered.

"Oh," Ichigo could only think to say, scratching at the top of his head while he looked around the large room that was decorated with bright lights, a large white screen in the back, and expensive looking camera's.

"Also while we are here, do not call me Master. It will seem odd to people if they hear you refer to me as such. Just call me Ulquiorra,"

"Yeah, sure…." Ichigo muttered, blinking as some of the staff ran up to greet Ulquiorra with smiles and compliments. They actually seemed to really like the guy, go figure.

Still, Ichigo guessed it was pretty impressive that Ulquiorra was not only an actor, but he owned his own jewelry company too; even designing most of the products that his business sold.

When Ulquiorra agreed to go look over some costume designs for the up coming shoot, Ichigo groaned to himself since he was left alone, and had no idea what he was supposed to do. Than again, maybe this was his chance to escape, then he could find Urahara and strangle him till he got an answer of why he framed him like this.

Yet it seemed someone always planned to interrupt him because a man had opened the door before Ichigo could, and he ended up tripping where his face landed right in the guy's buff chest.

"That's certainly one way to greet someone. Ya alright?"

"Y-yeah," Ichigo stammered out, quickly pulling away as he blinked a few times while taking in the man's appearance.

He was taller than Ichigo, with spiky sky blue hair that defied gravity, and equally blue eyes that gave off a mischievous nature to them. And it seemed tattoo's near the eyes were popular this year, as he had two sea-green lines beneath each eye.

Not only that, Ichigo knew him to be a popular actor who was considered the sexiest man in the country at the moment.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…." Ichigo said breathlessly since what were the odds of meeting two of the most popular actors in Japan?

"So you know me, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled, the cat-like grin that was on his face growing. "Hope you plan on tellin' me your name since it's only fair, right?"

"Ichigo…Kurosaki," Ichigo murmured, not really sure why a celebrity would care to even know who he was.

"Strawberry? That's pretty cute! Matches that face of yours too~" Grimmjow said in a voice that would have girls literally throwing themselves at him while ruffling Ichigo's hair.

_I'm not sure whether to be annoyed that he used that stupid nickname that's haunted me since grade school_, _or blushing right now _Ichigo pondered while running his hand over the spot Grimmjow had touched.

"Mind telling me what your doing?" a familiar voice demanded while grabbing onto a startled Ichigo's elbow and pulling him back where he hit something solid.

"Oh, Ulquiorra…."

"I thought you would have enough sense not to wander around everywhere," Ulquiorra said, his eyes harboring a hint of annoyance.

"Go easy on the guy, Ulquiorra. I'm the one who stopped him to talk. Never have been able to resist a pretty face," Grimmjow said with a small laugh while winking at Ichigo.

"You have bad taste as usual, Trash," Ulquiorra said bluntly, just releasing Ichigo's arm when he was sent a dirty look from said carrot top.

"Someone's on their period even more than usual today. Or am I stepping on your territory, Bat?" Grimmjow goaded, giving a small wave to Ichigo before following after Ulquiorra who had chosen to ignore him.

The two actors were certainly different personality wise, and Ichigo got the feeling they might actually hate each other, yet they worked well together when the photo shoot began where there wasn't a single mishap. And watching Ulquiorra instruct Grimmjow on what poses to use for the shoot, Ichigo couldn't help but have the word 'perfection' for both men, cross his mind.

_I seriously don't belong here _Ichigo thought to himself while sitting alone in a corner of the room; his chin resting in his palm while he watched Ulquiorra who was now discussing the photo's with some guy standing next to him.

In a way, the man beside Ulquiorra looked like he could be an actor himself if he wanted. He had kind brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of square glasses, and short brown hair that reminded Ichigo of a style a professor might have.

Ichigo couldn't make out what the man was saying to Ulquiorra, but he had poked Ulquiorra in the cheek while laughing. Ichigo waited for Ulquiorra to give the guy one of his famous, 'I hate you looks', but a faint smirk only crossed the pale mans lips while he brushed the man's finger away.

_Wow_! _I've never seen Ulquiorra look so expressive_, _not even on TV_. _Its always like he doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything_, _but he actually seems to like that guy _Ichigo thought surprised, feeling a sudden burning sensation in his chest.

There was no way it was jealousy that he was feeling though. Not for that prick. It was probably just indigestion or something….

"So, how'd my pictures turn out?" Grimmjow asked, having come back after redoing his make up and changing his clothes.

"There mediocre as usual," Ulquiorra answered back curtly while Ichigo strained to get a glance at the pictures on the monitor for himself. They looked pretty good to him, but then, he didn't really know much about photography.

Grimmjow lifted up his middle finger in response before getting back into place when Ulquiorra gave him a look, but it seemed there was a problem since the model hadn't shown up for the next take.

"And you only now choose to tell me the hand model was injured and cannot perform?" Ulquiorra said in a tone that caused the staff to flinch. He sighed, pinching his nose in clear frustration before his eyes locked on Ichigo.

_I don't like that look in his eyes _Ichigo thought with a grimace, holding himself back from groaning when Ulquiorra motioned him over.

"Hmm, I suppose you'll have to do," Ulquiorra muttered, taking one of Ichigo's hands and examining it carefully. "This will be our replacement."

Ichigo could only stand there with a dumbfounded look while several make up artists rushed over, taking his hand and making sure his nails were filed to perfection while coating them with a nude finger nail polish to make them shine.

Once that was done, Ulquiorra was taking Ichigo's hand again in his and placing a gorgeous diamond ring on his ring finger that could probably blind someone just from how much it sparkled.

"I don't think I can do this…." Ichigo said softly when he was being stripped out of his suit into just a simple pair of blue jeans and white shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top to show the golden chain necklace that had been placed around his neck to model also.

"Sure you can! You already look better than the other model," Grimmjow spoke up, placing a slightly large hand on a surprised Ichigo's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Just relax, and you'll do fine."

Ichigo could only give a shaky smile, moving into position as he was surprised when Ulquiorra moved beside him, helping him with the correct position to have his hand in before placing it on a soft red pillow where flowers and dazzling jems were arranged around it beautifully on an oak table.

"Good. Now stop breathing so heavily. We're doing the necklace next," Ulquiorra said once enough pictures of the ring had been taken; shaking his head since Ichigo looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Sorry…." Ichigo murmured, taking a deep breath since this whole thing was nerve-wracking. And just when he thought he was finished, a platinum watch was placed on his wrist to model as well.

_And here I thought models had it easy_. _I'm exhausted _Ichigo thought while leaning against the wall once the shoot was complete; a hand resting on his heart that was beating like mad.

He warily looked for Ulquiorra to find out what he was doing, blushing surprised to see that he had changed into a pair of tight leather black pants while he wore no shirt and his feet were bare. The last Ichigo had seen of his 'master', he had been checking over the photo's and was apparently pleased by Ichigo's performance.

"You think the least he could do is wear some color for a change," Grimmjow snorted while coming to stand next to Ichigo with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah…." Ichigo muttered, not able to take his eyes off of Ulquiorra for some reason when he laid back on a white couch; his cheek resting on his hand while he modeled some expensive looking jewelry of his own.

Just like with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra's pictures came out flawless and after four long hours, it seemed they could finally leave.

"Let's go eat," Ulquiorra said impassively, grabbing Ichigo's wrist where he started to drag him toward the door.

"I…I can walk on my own, ya know!" Ichigo spoke up irritated. He just couldn't understand why he had trouble fighting back against this guy. Sure he was under Ulquiorra's contract, but he had scrapped with plenty of freaks in the past that had been much bigger.

"Hold up a sec, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow's voice yelled out before the two could exit. A grin was on the blue haired actor's face as the dark look Ulquiorra was giving him, didn't look like it fazed him at all. "I'll tag along with you."

"Don't you have work to do?" Ulquiorra asked in a bored manner.

"Like you care," Grimmjow snickered while casually placing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "My next gig doesn't start for three hours. And besides, can't have you hogging my new favorite strawberry all to yourself, now can I?"

Ichigo blushed and moved awkwardly away from Grimmjow, groaning in his head since it looked like he'd be dining with two celebrities.

_And you said I needed more excitement in my life_, _Karin_. _I think I'm getting more than enough of that right now _Ichigo thought gloomily.

* * *

A/N: I think I made Ichigo extra cute in this part. Aw, who am I kidding. Ichigo's always cute~ ^.^ But I'm so happy this story seems to be doing well, and I really loved the reviews I received on it! If your wondering why I didn't make Aizen the owner of the hotel, its because I can picture him being Ulquiorra's friend more than anyone else. And I think Ginjo's a pretty cool character, even if most seem to dislike the Fullbringer arc.


End file.
